


Deans wood

by Slyther_clawin_all_night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gay Dean Thomas, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magic, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther_clawin_all_night/pseuds/Slyther_clawin_all_night
Summary: Dean Thomas is back at Hogwarts to finish off his NEWTs and has a surprising run in with a new teacher.





	Deans wood

Dean Thomas was a highly usual boy in the wizarding world. He was muggle born and like many of his peers he found out about his magical heritage when it was time for him to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He did so with the typical glee of any 11 year old who discovered they were to attend wizarding school while their siblings slummed it in the muggle world. He had 6 amazing years in Hogwarts where his primary complaint was that football did not get the love it deserved. The past couple of years however have definitely been a bit unusual. Like many wizards he had spent most of his time dealing with the war, the dark lords downfall or the aftermath. But now things were finally beginning to feel normal again. He was back at Hogwarts to finish his NEWTs, his best mate Seamus was sitting next to him and headmistress Minervna Mcgonagell was scorning him. 

“Mr. Thomas this is transfiguration, not theory of quidditch. Put that book away. Now!”. 

Dean did exactly how he was told. “Sorry Professor, I already transfigured my Iguana so I thought it would be okay”.

Prof. Mcgonagell was probably the best teacher Dean had ever had, and like all great teachers she engendered equal amounts of respect, adoration and terror from her students. 

“If you have completed this task then move onto the next. Not that it matters now, look at the time. Class is finished for day”.

Seamus looked at Dean and grinned. Dean gave an exasperated look and started to pack away his books. Many young witches and wizards had missed school time during the war so Hogwarts had set up a special curriculum to help them complete their education, but it could get pretty intense. In what little spare time there was Dean was helping Oliver Wood, the new flying teacher and school quidditch coach, train a Hogwarts wide team to play against Durmstrang later this year. 

“Any plans for the weekend Dean?” asked Seamus. 

“Not sure to be honest. Homework, studying, Quidditch, and I’ve a stack of owl post to catch up on. You?”

“Oh me and Lavender have a pretty busy weekend planned. Fancy meals, wine tours, pottery making.” Seamus said sarcastically.

“So you’re going to spend the whole weekend screwing in that spot in the dungeon again?” Dean replied.

“You know you’re right, that sounds better. We’ll just do that” Seamus said with a wink. 

Seamus had been dating Lavender Browne on and off ever since they attended the Yule ball together back in 4th year. But ever since the war finished it had definitely been more on then off.

“The hookup room in the dungeon though? Mate that place must be pretty dirty, I don’t care what people say. The house elves are not going to be able to keep it clean”. Dean said with a look of slight disgust.

“Not a problem if you know the right charms.” Seamus said with a smirk as he left to catch up with Lavender. 

Dean strolled back to the Gryffindor tower alone. Most of Deans friends had either paired off after the war or were focusing on nothing but study leaving him feeling lonelier than he cared to admit, especially on a Friday night. The new Hogwarts was reopened with expanded staff, new programs, and new facilities. This included and expanded medical staff under Madam Pomfrey to help any students who were having a difficult time readjusting after the war, an expanded and mandatory muggle studies curriculum and Dean’s favourite addition, a gym. He loved exercise. Getting stronger, that post work out feeling, the eye candy… Dean really enjoyed his time working out. He grabbed his gear from his dorm and jogged down to the dungeons. 

Dean had been spending all his time studying the last few days so he had not been putting enough time into maintaining his physique. Fortunately the gym was pretty quiet, just him and Oliver Wood. 

“Hey Oliver, how’s things?”

“Pretty good thanks. Just trying to get in a work out before dinner” he said with a grunt as bench pressed an impressive amount of weight. His pecs looked great though the red and gold tank top he was sporting. Oliver Wood had returned to Hogwarts as a teacher. A nasty hex to the knee during the war had put a definitive end to his quidditch career. But the retirement of Madam Hooch came just at the right time for him. 

Dean quickly ducked into the locker room, stripped off the clothes he had been wearing all day and put on shorts and a t-shirt. He began his workout keeping one eye on Wood who was now doing pull ups at the other side of the room. Over the next hour they both worked up quite a sweat. Dean was finishing his work out with some stretching, casually glancing over at Oliver who had removed his top and was admiring his physique in the mirror. You could tell he was a professional athlete, broad strong back and shoulders, defined chest and abs like Dean had only previously seen in magazines. Dean got up off the machine he was using and walked towards the locker room, trying to hide the semi he had in his shorts ever since he saw Oliver doing that first pull up. Once out of sight of Oliver Dean removed his t shirt to reveal a lean but strong physique he had been working on for several months now. Not quite to the same level as Oliver but he finally had abs that Seamus called ‘Impressive’ He dropped shorts and boxers, and wrapped a towel around his waist just as Oliver strolled in, getting a glance of Deans firm buttocks. Not wanting Oliver to see the full hard on Dean now he had he quickly strolled to the repurposed prefects bathroom that now serves the gym. Dean turned the nozzle ensuring the shower room would fill with steam. This combined with lathering himself up with shower gel should easily hide his raging erection from Wood he figured. Of course once Oliver strolled in he realised he was hoping for too much from the hot water as his nude form was in full sight. 

“Having fun there?” Oliver said with a nod towards Dean’s fully erect cock. 

“Ammm”. Dean was sure he was very rapidly turning bright red. 

“Ahaha don’t worry about it mate. Happens to all of us.” Oliver said letting his hand stroll down his abs and over his cock, which Dean was sure was bigger than it was a few seconds previous. 

Was this actually happening? Did Oliver have a girlfriend? Dean couldn’t remember. They had talked a few times since he’d come back to Hogwarts but never about personal stuff. He let the hot water run over his face as he considered his next move. He glanced over to see foamy water run down Olivers abs to his semi erect cock and Dean thought ‘fuck it’

“Yeah mate, sleeping in a dormitory has definitely prevented me taking care of that as much as I like” Dean said as he flipped his cock down which quickly flicked back up against his abs with a small splash of water. 

“Tell me about it, I used to spend every summer just going at it haha. Not a problem anymore though, got my own space in one of the eastern towers.”

Dean couldn’t remember how many times he had jacked about Oliver Wood in the past and now here was in front of him, naked, hard and talking to him about this!? 

“Well I was hoping to make the most of my time here but I better leave it since I’m not alone“

“Don’t let me stop you Dean, go for it” 

“You sure you don’t mind?” Dean said letting his right hand take a firm grip of his cock. 

“Not in the slightest” Oliver replied as his hand slid down to his hard cock. “I thought I’d caught your eye checking me out a few times”. 

“More than a few” Dean confessed as he stroked his cock. “I thought you had a girlfriend?”

“I did before but I’m pretty sure you did too?” Oliver asked quizzically as his right hand moved up and down his throbbing cock in a regular rhythm. 

“Didn’t work. Turns out I prefer blowing guys in the showers instead” Dean said as he inched closer to Oliver Wood. 

“Is that right?” Wood replied as his started breathing deeply

“Uh huh” Dean grunted as he got to his knees. 

Dean took Olivers cock into his mouth and started to work the shaft with his right hand. He knew precisely how to work a cock and Oliver responded like all the others had, with moans of ecstasy. 

“Fuck, you are a hungry boy” 

“I just like the taste of wood” 

“Haha I get that joke every bloody time” 

“It’s just too easy” 

Oliver pulled Dean up to eye level and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. Deans hands ran down Oliver’s back, grabbing his ass cheeks. Neither man had kissed another in months so they enjoyed this, briefly forgetting that anyone could walk in. 

“Hold on one second” Oliver said as he strolled back to the locker room. 

Dean followed seeing his beautiful naked form grab his wand from his bag and point it towards the door. Oliver then walked back over to give Dean his full attention he pushed him back onto one of the benches forcing Dean to lie back. Oliver started kissing him, and then pulled his tongue out of his mouth and began to move it down his body. Licking his nipples, chest, abs and eventually swallowing his large and throbbing cock. Dean lay there, eyes closed, still having trouble believing this was actually happening. Wood really knew how to suck a cock. Sucking his cock while playing with his nipples and balls. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Oliver. The two men shared a look that said everything they needed to know. With that Oliver grabbed his wand again and whispered “Lubeus”. Dean felt a warm slippery liquid spray from Olivers wand and drizzle down his cock. Deans cock got harder than rock as Oliver tickled it with his ass. Dean sat up and pulled Oliver down onto him thrusting his cock inside. Oliver moaned with pleasure 

“Oh fuck yeah.” 

The two naked wizards embraced in a kiss before Oliver started bouncing on Deans lap with his arms wrapped around him. “This wasn’t his first time being fucked that’s for sure” Dean thought as he licked Olivers nipples. He then moved his hand down to Olivers cock. He jacked him off as best he could but Oliver took full control of the situation. It was almost as if Oliver had him under the Imperius curse. Dean was totally at his mercy. Next thing he knew Dean was lying flat on the floor arms spread out with Oliver taking his cock deeply inside, digging his nails into Deans chest. Then Oliver wrapped his legs around Dean and rolled back, pulling Dean on top. He thrust into Oliver who was jacking off with pure ecstasy on his face. Dean definitely preferred being top but looking down he couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to have Oliver inside him. Neither man could hold it anymore, this felt too good.. It built inside and Dean was about to explode when Oliver shot hot cum all over Deans chest and face moaning as he felt Dean fill him with cum. Neither man moved for what could have been a minute or an hour.Lying on the floor panting. "Well... that's our cardio workout done for the week" Oliver said while Dean laughed. Dean couldn’t believe what had just happened. They kissed one last time and went back to the shower. After showering and getting dressed in silence they gathered their things. They arrived at the great hall just as everyone was sitting for dinner. Oliver at the teachers table and Dean at the Griffindor. “Did that actually happen?” Dean thought to himself looking up at the teachers table.


End file.
